A client device may connect to a server over a network data connection, such as the internet. A user agent resident on the client device may access a data resource, such as a web page, managed by a server application resident on the server. The user agent may request the server application to send the data resource to the user agent. The data resource may link to a set of one or more sub-resources, such as a script file, an image file, a video file, an audio file, an applet, or other sub-resources. The user agent may discover these linked resources upon parsing the main resource. The user agent may then request each of the linked resources from the server application. The server application may then send each linked resource as a linked resource request is received.